


We Are More Then Numbers On A Blood Bag

by Wolff_Eyess



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Augustine Vampire Project, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolff_Eyess/pseuds/Wolff_Eyess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyla wakes up fairly disoriented, scared, and sedated, unaware of the man in the cell beside her who has seen some time behind the thick bars that lock them in the musky cellar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are More Then Numbers On A Blood Bag

She hit the concrete hard, though it felt hard to move, she rolled choosing to just lay on her back as she heard the scrapping of metal and then a large click which had startled her, the sound of a heavy lock finding it’s home. She tried to pry her eyes open, her vision was blurred, having to blink multiple times to even get her eyes to stay somewhat open as she moved her head, feeling a weight on her face, but when she reached her hand up, was surprised to find a muzzle like device strapped to her face. She tried to claw it off, loose and uncoordinated fingers picking at the edge of the thick metal and leather until she heard a voice speak up, “Shouldn’t mess with it love.” She was quick to pull her hand from the contraption around her mouth, pushing herself unsteadily up as she looked around her to the man leaning against the wall in the cell beside her, "Haven't seen them have to use that before...must be something---different." His accent was thick, and cautious, as if he didn't want to assume anything, just wanted to open the space for her reply. Unfortunately, the muzzle restricted the movement of her mouth, so her words were quiet, soft, and her voice came out much more tired then intended. "Where am I?" Simple and probably something he had been asked multiple times, because by the markings on the walls that surrounded her, it was clear she hadn't been the first one to occupy the space.

He shook his head and swallowed, his tongue pressed over his dry lips, his dark circles beneath his eyes were proof this was either worse then she was thinking or he just hadn't gotten too much sleep...in months. She looked around her and attempted to stand, but her legs gave out beneath her, unable to hold up her slender 110 pounds. The Cell was small, her 5'4" frame would fit the height of the space, if she had been able to stand, but she felt weak, not only in her muscles, but her mind felt foggy--like she'd been drugged. "Easy--don't try to do too much, or they'll sedate you again." His words brought her eyes back to him, the confused look was enough to make him sigh and move to the wall a little closer to her bars, "I'm taking they put the muzzle on you and sedated you not only as a precaution in transportation, but for your stay. You must be special to them, they have not brought someone down here in a year--they said they need to be careful with you--that _he_ might come looking for you, and it makes me wonder, what's got them so bound tightly over you?" He words were accusing, and curious, his dark romantic brown eyes stared at her as she seemed to shrink into herself, "You're a vampire I take it." She said slowly, seeing the way his eyes landed on her neck, and even though she was half vampire, her pulse still beat strong.

"I am. But that does not answer my question." He countered and she sighed, "I am a vampire---but not fully. I'm a wolf." Her words were slow, as if she was testing the way the word laid on her tongue as it clung to the already humid air. "Klaus Mikaelson is my sire." His name fell from her lips and the man's eyes seemed to drop for curious to focused, "Mikaelson...made. Interesting." He nodded, licking his lips once more, nodding, "Well I hope he finds you before they can touch you." His words were a clear warning, but as the words came from his lips, the door opened and the heard of men walked in, pulling the man's cell open, and his body went loose in their arms as they tugged him from the cell to a gurney before being strapped down, "Where are you taking him?!" She said, but the words came out muffled, but one looked back with wide eyes, "Sir, she's awake." Tyla sat back on her heels as eyes fell to her, and she heard his voice, "Idiot." She growled at the name, and that was when they all turned to her, "Get the other table ready." She shook her head as she pushed herself to the back of the cell, "No." She didn't know what she was hiding from, but if was the men in the lab coats taking her like they took the brunette male, she wanted not one part.


End file.
